The present disclosure relates to a steering wheel provided with a keyboard.
Vehicles may be equipped with systems and devices to semi-autonomously or autonomously control a vehicle and perform vehicle maneuvers. The systems or devices may provide driving control with minimal driver intervention to reduce the driving burden on the driver. Some systems or devices may enable a driver to remove their hands from the steering wheel when the situation may permit such hands-free operation.